


Fall Farm Fun

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !artist Nico, !med student Will, Fall festivals, Fluff, Haunted maze, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Will's family is dramatic and overly affectionate, farm fall festival, hay maze, hay ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 3rd - Fall Farm FunWill takes Nico on a journey through fall festivals for some inspiration
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Fall Farm Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this kind of got away from me XD Soorry I hope it all makes sense.

AUctober: Oct. 3rd - Fall Farm Fun

“Will, why are we driving to Dallas again?” Nico complained with a groan. They had already been in the car for over an hour and if they were lucky would only have another two left to get there. They could have easily just flown there instead and cut down the time. Will argued that while they might save some time in the travel part of it, they would still be spending a similar amount of time going through the airports and trying to rent a car of find a taxi to wherever they were going. Of course Will, master of surprises and romantic anything, wouldn’t tell him where they were going. Nico was sure with a quick search on the Internet that he could discover what Will might have planned. Then again, sometimes he would think he uncovered Will’s plan and was still surprised by something. 

“I told you Nico,” Will grinned. “It is a surprise!”

“I thought we were supposed to be in Texas to visit your family.” Nico said. He had been a little suspicious when Will had sprung this trip on him at the start of the semester. Normally they would spend Thanksgiving week with Will’s family and Christmas with Nico’s. It was the middle of September and Will thought it necessary to have them fly out to Austin, Texas to visit his family then after a day drive to Dallas. It wasn’t that Nico was complaining. School hadn’t quite picked up yet and both of them had Friday through Monday off of school anyways this semester. Somehow it just worked out that way which was a shock considering how many classes Will always took.

“We are,” Will chuckled. “Ma just had some stuff come up last second so I thought it would be fun to do something, just the two of us.”

“And we had to drive three hours away to Dallas to do that?” Nico asked unimpressed. There were plenty of interesting things to do in Austin. A three hour drive seemed ridiculous. Still, he was intrigued as to what Will had planned.

“That we did,” Will answered cheerily. “I know you are going to love it. Hopefully it will help you find inspiration for that semester art collection you are stuck on.”

“So we are going to an art show?” Nico inquired hoping Will would give some kind of clue away to their destination other than the city. While he wanted to think it had something to do with art, knowing Will it probably wasn’t. Honestly, Nico would be at a loss for so many of his art projects if Will wasn’t a master of surprising him with something inspirational. Will was basically his muse.

Will smirked, “Something like that. I just know you are going to love it.”

Nico huffed as he crossed his arms to stare out the window, “So what are you planning to do to keep me entertained for the next two hours. I would hope it doesn’t continue to be you singing off key to the radio. I have already suffered an hour of that.”

“Ahhh,” Will pouted playfully. “You don’t like my singing?”

“I love you,” Nico chuckled. “But not enough to suffer through another two hours of your singing. Clearly you didn’t inherit that from either of your parents.”

Will laughed, “Fair enough.” He turned off the music. “Since we have time, we can talk about what we want to be for Halloween.”

“That discussion is going to take more than two hours and you know it.” Nico said as he glanced at Will challengingly. Every year they attended the Stoll brothers’ Halloween party as tradition. It was where they had first actually met. Will being dragged there by his friends Cecil and Lou Ellen so he could ‘enjoy’ college life instead of being coped up in the library or dorm all day. Nico being dragged there by Hazel for an almost similar reason. Nico had gotten drunk to try to keep himself calm with all the unfamiliar people crowed together. He had become so drunk at one point that he made himself sick and threw up all over Will before promptly passing out. Will had taken care of him for the rest of the night and even the next morning in one of the rooms upstairs. Hazel, being the sly little devil she was, allowed it. She knew how much Nico had a crush on Will who could be seen sitting in the library for hours studying. Nico’s sketchbook had been his demise when he tried to deny it considering it was filled sketches of Will studying.

“I accept your challenge.” Will laughed, shaking Nico out of his reminiscing.

“You’re on, Sunshine.” Nico grinned.

***

To neither of their surprise, they weren’t able to come up with a compromise on a couple’s costume within the remaining two hours of their trip. Although, they did have a three hour trip back so they both agreed it would continue after they completed their fun filled day.

Nico still had no idea what Will was planning when they were pulling into a parking lot filled with cars and signs for ‘The Art of the Pumpkin’. He knew that even though it had the work ‘art’ in the title that it didn’t always mean what he considered art. It could always be something to distract him from discovering the real truth behind their trip. Although, Will did say it was supposed to help inspire him so maybe it really was the art of pumpkins.

“You have your art supplies right?” Will asked as they parked.

“Don’t you think you should have asked that before we took a three hour trip to Dallas?” Nico asked with a small chuckle. As good as Will was at planning special events for them to do, he sometimes forgot about little details which only made these special times more memorable.

Will’s eyes widened in horror, “Oh please tell me you have them! This whole trip would be such a waste if you didn’t.”

“So spending time with me is a waste?” Nico teased. “I see how it is.”

“You know what I meant,” Will pouted.

Nico just laughed, “Seriously Will. I would have thought you knew me better. I never go anywhere without some art supplies in case something inspires me.”

Will let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank the heavens you always have it with you.” He perked up with a bright smile as he hurriedly rushed Nico to get out of the car then dragged him to a ticket booth. Even outside of what he assumed was some sort of Fall Festival he could already feel a spike of inspiration. Everywhere he looked the beautiful colors of fall were everywhere. It was even more amazing when he stepped inside and saw what was called the Pumpkin Village with four large decorated pumpkin houses. All around those houses were an array of creatively displayed pumpkins, gourds and squash. Not to mention they were in a large garden that was just littered with beautiful landscape and colors.

“Will,” Nico whispered as he looked around. “It’s beautiful.”

Will beamed, “I know. Now let the inspiration flow!” Nico gave Will a quick peck on the lips before dragging him around to various places where he could sketch. Sometimes he would let Will wonder off to some of the various booths set up and secretly sketch him among the crowds. He even let Will drag him into the hay maze that he knew Will used as an excuse to cling to him even though this wasn’t a haunted one. By the time they left in the late afternoon, Nico’s sketchbook was full various things he could use to inspire his collection he had to work on. Although, he was a bit disappointed that Will wouldn’t let them get pumpkins to bring back so they could carve them together. 

“Why didn’t we get pumpkins?” Nico asked as they pulled onto the freeway.

“Because I have one more thing planned.” Will smiled. “The Dallas Arboretum was a good place for you to find inspiration. But you grew up a city boy so now it is time to see how real Fall Farm Fun is.”

“You dragged me on a three hour trip to Dallas to get inspiration at a city fall festival and now you are dragging me to a country farm festival?” Nico asked with a heavy sigh. “Wiiiillll, I’m already exhausted from running around all day.”

“Don’t worry,” Will chuckled. “You can take a nap while I drive to our family friend’s farm. Then we can take the hay ride, pick out some pumpkins, compete in the pumpkin carving contest, have a pumpkin pie race and when it gets dark we can go into a haunted hay maze.”

“So which was the original plan?” Nico asked suspiciously. 

“Both,” Will laughed. “They don’t start doing any of the spooky stuff until later so I came up with our trip to Dallas as a way to spend the day alone with you without being harassed by my entire family.” He snickered. “I know how much you love to have your cheeks pinched by my Aunt Petunia.”

“You’re right,” Nico agreed as he frowned at the thought of Will’s aunt. “Without your mother there to shoo her brothers and sisters away from us we would have been suffocated by the rest of your family.”

Will laughed, “Yep. That is just how they are. I’m glad they haven’t scared you away.” He took Nico’s hand in his own. “I love you too much.”

“Clearly, if you are willing to drive three hours away and back to keep me from your overly affectionate family.” Nico said giving Will’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m the only one that can shower you with that much affection,” Will grinned victoriously. It was true. Nico wasn’t known for being the overly affectionate one, at least not in public. He had his somewhat mysterious bad boy artist image to uphold. Besides, those more affectionate moments were meant just for Will.

***

For some reason the ride back didn’t seem as long as before Nico knew it they were back on the outskirts of Austin, pulling into an empty field to park their car. There were already people everywhere doing various things that the farm had to offer. Will eagerly pulled Nico out of the car and straight into the festival festivities. All of Will’s family was already there and greeted them happily before Will and Nico made their escape to go participate in the fun before Will’s family decided to coo over how adorable they were together. The sun was already starting to set and the little kids were being coraled up to to go home so that the adults could enjoy the more spooky side of things. While they waited for the hay maze and hay ride to be set up for some fun scares, they participated in a pumpkin carving contest. 

Nico spared a glance at Will’s pumpkin and couldn’t keep himself from laughing. It looked like a the most lopsided, uneven basic jack-o-lantern face he had ever seen. He was sure Will‘s young nieces and nephews could do a better job. “What in the world is that?”

Will pouted, “I was trying to make it look like a skull face. But something serious went wrong.”

“And you’re going to medical school to be a surgeon?” Nico teased. “Might need to reconsider if you have problems putting things where they are supposed to be.”

“That’s different and you know it,” Will said as he stuck his tongue out. “What masterpiece have you created over there Michelangelo?”

Nico smirked as he turned his pumpkin to show the beautiful image of some of the landscape they saw at the gardens earlier. He even added the silhouette of the two of them sitting in the bottom corner.

“Show off,” Will smirked back. “Although at least mine is terrifying. Yours is too pretty.”

“Who said they need to be scary?” Nico asked innocently even though they both knew that he was more than capable of carving something absolutely terrifying. There was absolutely no contest when it came to who was the winner. Nico was clearly the only artistic one among Will’s family, friends and the other participants. Although, Nico loved how proud Will seemed to be by winning the most ugly award. 

They played some random carnival games that Nico excelled at and Will was terrible at. Nico just enjoyed it as giving him an excuse to win various stuffed animals for Will in the hope he would cling the life out of those instead of himself when they went into the haunted maze. Once the haunted hay ride and maze were ready a small announcement was made and they made their way over. It was no surprise that Will clung to him the entire time. In fact, by the time they actually arrived at the haunted hay maze via the haunted hay ride one of Will’s new stuffed animals had lost all of its stuffing. Nico teased Will that it would be the perfect addition to the horror that awaited them inside in which Will grumpily said that he was lucky he loved him so much.

The haunted maze was fun, but more fun seeing Will’s reaction to every little noise and movement. Of course, every reaction Will made was over the top like the rest of his family was. Everything was always dramatic when it came to the Solace family. He could hear them through various parts of the maze even though they had split up at the beginning. By the time Nico navigated their way out of the maze and back to the the festival, he could tell Will was tired. It always amused him how despite being scared of horror themed things, he still managed to fall asleep. He seriously questioned if all of it was just an act so he could hold him as tight as possible.

“Let’s get you home, Sunshine.” Nico chuckled as he helped his boyfriend into the passenger side of the car. 

“Did you have fun?” Will asked through a yawn.

Nico kissed him, “Of course I did. Thank you for planning this all out.”

“Anything for you, Death Boy.” Will grinned. “Now let’s go home so we can cuddle.”

Nico laughed, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this and then just kept writing. I know the farm stuff is towards the end, but this is more of a Fall Fun day! Fall Festivals are so much fun and the one that they went to in Dallas is real. It is so beautiful! XD I love stuff like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
